


The Injury

by Lilliantbh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Injury, Love, M/M, Narry - Freeform, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliantbh/pseuds/Lilliantbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry live in the same apartment building and when Niall hurts his leg Harry is there to take care of his friendly and cute neighbor he's been crushing on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Injury

Harry for out of his car, grabbing his bag of groceries, and heading towards the stairwell to his apartment. He should make two trips but he's way to stubborn and making two trips is his pet peeve. 

He makes it up the stairwell without dropping anything and smiles to himself. Once he reaches his door he realizes his keys are in his back pocket and he has no hands to reach. 

"Dammit." He curses under his breathe. 

"Need some help?" A voice startles him. He turns around to see his blonde neighbor, Niall, standing behind him. 

"Uhm yeah, if you could uh grab the keys from my back pocket and unlock my door that'd be great." Harry says, blushing.

He's always found Niall attractive but is too afraid to talk to him more than "hi's" and "hello." 

Niall nods and reaches his hand into Harry's pocket, grabbing the keys and unlocking the door for him. 

"Thank you. See ya later." Harry smiles and closes the door as Niall waves. 

Harry sets the grocery bags onto his kitchen counter and begins unloading them, placing them in the correct cabinets. Another thing Harry hates, unloading groceries and the dishwasher.

As Harry places the last can into the cabinet he hears a loud bang come from outside and a scream for help. He runs outside his door and see's Niall laying on the ground clutching onto his knee tightly, screaming in agony. 

Harry runs down the stairs as quickly as he can and assist the boy lying on the ground. 

"What happened what hurts?" He asks, picking Niall up with ease. 

"My knee. I fell and twisted it." He says trying to stretch is leg out. "ARGH!" 

"I'm gonna take you to the emergency room okay." Harry tells him, carrying him to his car.

He opens the car door and sets Niall down in the front and buckles him in before telling him he has to go get the keys. He races up the stairs and back down again with his keys in hand before cranking the car to life and speeding off towards the emergency room. 

**

Harry picks Niall up out of the car once they arrive at the emergency room, Niall wincing at the pain once again. Harry doesn’t even bother to lock the door as he runs into the hospital and towards the front desk. 

“What happened?” A nurse asks, her eyes widening at Niall’s pain stricken face. 

“He fell down a flight of stairs and said he twisted his knee.” Harry informs the nurse.

“Okay let’s get him into a wheelchair and to a room.” She says, rolling a wheelchair towards him and Harry set’s Niall down. 

The nurse wheels away Niall and Harry begins to follow but is stopped by the other nurse last the desk. “Are you family or a partner?” 

“No he just lives in my building why?” 

“Then I’m sorry you’ll have to wait in the waiting room, hospital policy.” She tells him. 

“Alright can you show me the nearest one to where he’ll be? And will I be informed as to what is happening to him?” He asks as the nurse stands up.

“Yes follow me.” She says. “But I’ll have to talk to the patient first, I’m sure since you brought him he won’t mind.” 

Harry just nods, worried about Niall being in a room alone. Maybe he has parents he can call or a girlfriend or something? Who knows? Not Harry. He has barely spoken to Niall.

The nurse shows him to a waiting room telling him Niall is just right down the hall and she’s going to go talk to him and see if he can be informed on what is happening. 

As Harry sits in his chair he watches as a little girl bounces on her fathers leg, a huge grin on her face as she waves to Harry. He waves back and she giggles as he does. There’s a woman in the corner, crying heavily, Harry guesses she received terrible news. 

“Sir.” The nurse says, gaining his attention. 

“Harry.” He tells her.

“Mr. Horan says since he doesn’t have any family to contact that he will allow you to be in the room. We’re breaking policy for this so shh.” She whispers with a smile and gestures for Harry to follow her to Niall’s room. 

Harry looks at Niall who is sitting in the bed, a doctor at his side, receiving a shot in his arm. He waits for the doctor to leave until he speaks to Niall. 

“What have they said?” He asks.

“Just that they’re givin’ me this for da pain.” He explains, his thick Irish accent prominent. “Said they are gonna take me back for a X-ray on me knee.” 

“You don’t have any family to call? Girlfriend? Anyone?” Harry asks, pulling up a chair next to his bedside. 

“Oh no ever since I came out to me family they disowned me.” Niall laughs, but Harry can tell that upsets me.

“Oh gosh Niall I’m sorry. If it makes you feel any better, though it probably doesn’t, my dad reacted the same way when I came out.” 

“I didn’t know you were gay.” Niall smiles, but it quickly vanishes. “But yer right that doesn’t make me feel better. Worse actually Harry.” Niall jokes. 

“You sure are very giddy for a bloke who might have broken his knee cap.” Harry smiles at the blonde boy laying in the hospital bed. 

“This pain medication works fast. Have you never had it?”

Harry shakes his head, he’s not found of hospitals or doctors or anything related. His mum used to have drag him to all of his appointments and check ups. 

“Nope, I almost always refused to go to the doctor and I stay healthy so I can avoid it.” Harry laughs and Niall joins in calling him a ‘lil shit’ which makes Harry laugh even more. 

There’s a knock on the door before a doctor comes in and requests for Niall to be taken to the x-ray lab and they’d be back shortly. 

**

As soon as Harry is about to doze off into sleep in the uncomfortable hospital chair he hears voices enter the room and opens his eyes to see Niall being sat back down in the bed and the doctor speaking to him. 

“So Niall this is your x-ray,” The doctor holds up the picture of Niall’s knee. “As you can see your knee is shattered into pieces so we’re going to have to perform surgery in the morning and put in a replacement.” 

Wow, Harry didn’t know he shattered it and would have to get a replacement knee cap. 

“Alright doc, sounds good.” Niall nods, completely unfazed that he’s going to have to get surgery in the morning. 

The doctor leaves the room and Harry and Niall spend the next few hours about surgery, football, music, and their parents. Harry learns a lot about Niall and how he loves to play sports and watch them. They both like music and listen to similar bands like Fleetwood Mac and The Eagles and artists like Ed Sheeran. 

They talk about school and when they came out. Niall’s family hasn’t spoken to him since, except his brother. Harry tells him how when he told his mum she was very supportive but his dad lost it and that led to their divorce because his mum didn’t want to be married to someone who didn’t support their children.

Years after that Harry blamed himself for their divorce, wishing he wasn’t gay and hating himself for it until his dad finally spoke to him and apologized and now they spend every Sunday together. 

Close to ten o’clock Harry can tell Niall is getting tired so he asks Niall if he needs anything from his house in the morning and that Harry would bring it. 

“Uhm yeah if you could bring my phone and charger and just some t-shirts and sweats form me closet?” Niall asks. 

“Yeah of course.” Harry says.

“And Harry uhm you don’t have too but I was wondering if you would mind spending the night up here? I just don’t wa-“

“It’s not a problem Niall, I’ll be back soon.” Harry smiles and walks out of the room, leaving Niall blushing to himself as the tall, handsome, curly headed, boy leaves. 

**

The next two days in the hospital are pretty slow, besides Niall having to get the surgery. They mostly spend time in the room playing cards, Uno mostly, talking and watching sports on the small tv in the corner. 

Harry learns Niall swears like a sailor and eats like a homeless man who’s never had food in his life before. To other people it would probably be a turn off but Harry can’t help but like it and Niall. 

The doctor walks into the room, pausing the intense game of Uno. Harry and Niall’s attention is suddenly focused on what the doctor has to say. 

“Okay Mr. Horan, the next six weeks are going to be recovery from surgery and this injury alright? I have a list of rules for you to follow to speed up the process.” The doctor tells him. “You’ll be on crutches for the first two weeks until you feel like you can walk, but not too much, on your knee. You need to stay in bed most of the day, baths not showers, and keep your knee propped up. The last two weeks you will begin exercises to get your knee to feeling better and then you’ll be coming to physical therapy twice a week for three weeks after that okay?” 

“Yessir, I understand.” 

“Alright I’m presuming you have a ride home? Because no driving for 6 weeks for you.” 

“He does. I’ll be his ride until he can be his own again.” Harry informs the doctor and Niall smiles, he was worried about what he was gonna do. Good thing he has money saved up for emergencies like this incase he couldn’t work. 

**

The first week goes by quickly, Harry spends all of his extra time at Niall’s place, catering to his every need. Which for this boy is a lot, Niall is very whiney and needy when he is hurt, Harry has learned. Harry cooks for Niall, does his laundry, and is just a great care giver and Niall never forgets to thank him, saying he owes Harry and Harry just rolls his eyes and says this is what friends do. 

The two weeks after that is when Niall gets angsty and wants to get up and walk around his apartment, disobeying the doctors order and that frustrates Harry. He just wants Niall to recover properly. He comes home and finds Niall trying to kick his soccer ball around his living room or dancing to music and every time Harry has to rush him back to his bed.

“Niall! What are you doing?” Harry asks, when he walks into Niall’s flat and Niall is standing in the kitchen mopping. 

“Harry I’m so bored that I’m CLEANING! Please don’t make me go back to bed.” Niall whines. 

“I won’t. But you have to at least sit on the couch with your leg propped up and we can play a new board game I bought.

“Fine.” Niall pouts, heading towards the couch and lets Harry put a pillow under his leg and opens a board game. 

They play intensely for hours, cursing one another and laughing when once of them looses. At the end the start placing bets on the games. Harry has to text a person in his phone, ending up being his sisters guy friend, that he’s madly in love with him. Niall laughs, his obnoxiously beautiful laugh after Harry presses send. 

Harry bet Niall to call his ex boyfriend and convince him he’s pregnant with his child and that scientists are trying to take him into a lab to do research and Niall fake cries telling his ex that he loves him and needs him to protect him, earning a curse and loud yell that Harry could hear from the phone. 

“Okay no more callin’ or textin’ people.” Niall laughs. “Jake was crazier then hell.” 

Harry agree’s as they start a new game. “What’s your bet?”

“If you loose, you gotta..” Niall says, looking around the room. “You gotta get my broom and run outside naked yelling’ ‘I’m da wicked witch of da west!’” 

“You’re on.” Harry laughs with him. “But if I win, you have to go on a date with me Friday night, since you’ll be able to walk then.” 

The room goes silent. 

Niall stares into Harry’s green eyes as Harry does the same, mesmerized by Niall’s blue eyes. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay.” Harry smiles. 

**

“You loose! Ha!” Harry jumps up after a very intense game. 

“Darn what a shame…now I gotta go on a date with you!” Niall laughs. 

“Trust me, you’ll have a really fun time. Plus you’ll depend on me to help you walk so you can’t run away from me if I try to kiss you.” Harry tells him. “Now lets get you to bed. I have to be at seven and it’s one a.m.” 

After putting Niall in bed and making him promise he’s going to stay in bed until Harry gets off tomorrow, he disappears to his flat and showers before lying in his bed. He can’t sleep because he’s to busy thinking of the beautiful blonde next door that agreed, well sort of agreed, to go on a date with him Friday. Harry couldn’t be more excited. He stairs at his ceiling, smiling, until he hears his phone buzz. 

From: Niall Horan

I lost on purpose…plus I would never run from you. x 

As Harry reads the message, he smiles more than he has for a long time. He really can’t wait for Friday night now. 

To: Niall Horan:

Glad to know a date with me is worth your pride at loosing. You won’t regret it. Goodnight. xx

And with that Harry falls asleep, a smile plastered on his face. 

**

Friday day is full of jitters for Harry. He hasn’t even planned what he’s going to do with Niall. He can’t take him somewhere that he has to walk or do a lot of physical activity, but he doesn’t want to just do a normal type date like dinner and a movie. Harry is fun and romantic and wants Niall to know that. 

The whole day at work he thinks about what they could do. They could go to a park? No, even with the benches it’s still too much walking for Niall. Maybe dinner and a movie would be playing it safe? Maybe after his leg is healed they could do something else…that’s of course if Niall wants a second date. 

On his lunch break it hits Harry on what they could do. When Harry was a kid his mum would take him to this lake right outside of London. You can drive your car down the small dirt road and end up only a few yards from the lake, surely Niall could do that. He could bring swimsuits, beer, and food and they could have a night pick nick. Plus it’s fairly warm and Niall loves the outdoors. 

As soon as work ends Harry rushes to the grocery store, buying the things he needs, then home and showers. Throwing on his usual black shirt and jeans, he text Niall to bring a swimsuit with him and tells him not to ask why, just that there will be swimming. Harry even called to ask the doctor if swimming was okay and he said as long as it’s not for lengthy amount of times and his knee isn’t hurting. 

Harry packs the pick nick basket and grabs a blanket before running down to his car and hiding it in the trunk. He makes sure his flat door is locked before he knocks on Niall’s door. The door opens and reveals a very happy and handsome looking Niall. He’s dressed in white skinny jeans, a plaid shirt, and vans. 

“You ready to go?” Harry smiles. 

“Nah I changed my mind Harry.” Niall says, not even being able to contain his laughter. 

“Ha ha. You know you can’t resist me. Now c’mon, can’t miss the sunset.” Harry says, helping Niall down the stairs. 

**

The drive there is not awkward, like Harry had imagined. Niall and him still act the same around one another, which he feared wouldn’t happen since they’re both attracted to one another. They talk about work and the footie game Niall watched today. 

Niall watches Harry’s rose petal lips talk about a song he heard today on the radio that he liked and he is going to show it to Niall when he figures out the name of it later. Niall likes the way Harry talks, slow, agonizingly slow, but so raspy and beautiful. Harry has the most beautiful voice in the world to Niall. 

The car stops in the midst of the tree’s on a dirt road and Niall looks around, obviously confused at his surroundings. “Did ya bring me out here to murder me?” He laughs, stepping out of the car. 

“Of course I did. No once can here you scream now.” Harry smiles, popping the trunk of his car. 

He grabs the basket and blanket and leads the way down to the lake. He lies the blanket down on the ground and hands Niall a beer as Niall sits down next to him. 

“Ahh needed a beer.” He says, leaning back to stare at the sky. 

“Don’t all Irish men need at least a beer day to live.” Harry laughs, looking over to Niall. 

“How’d ya know?” He winks at Harry. 

They sit there for a minute, watching as the sun sets, their shoulders barely touching. Harry can feel the warmth coming from Niall and he likes it. He likes everything about Niall it seems. They way he pushes his blonde hair back, the way he loves is country so much but doesn’t live there, the way he’s so intelligent but you wouldn’t guess it unless you asked him about a serious topic. 

He liked Niall. 

A lot. 

“Harry?” Niall asks. 

“Hmm?”

“Are you gonna hold my hand or what?”

Harry looks over to Niall, who is already looking at him, and intertwines their fingers together, never breaking eye contact. 

“Yeah.” Harry breathes. “I am.” 

Before Harry can process what’s happening, Niall is leaning closer to him and presses a soft kiss to his lips, electrifying Harry’s body quickly. As soon as it’s there, it’s gone, and Niall is standing up. 

“Where are you going?” Harry asks, sitting up. 

“Too swim o’course.” Niall laughs, pulling down is trousers and revealing a blue swimsuit. 

Harry grabs his swimsuit out of the basket and quickly changes into them before racing to the shore of the lake with Niall. His toes touch the water and it’s perfect. Not cold at all, warm, just warm. He grabs Niall’s hand again and they run into the water together, smiles upon both of their faces. 

Harry dunks his whole body under the water, swimming towards Niall’s legs and pulling him under. Niall pushes Harry’s head under as Harry tries to emerge from the lake and Niall laughs as Harry tickles his sides so he’ll let go. 

They end up both trying to float on the water, Harry failing and continuing to sink as Niall laughs and makes fun of him saying that everyone can float on water and he doesn’t know how Harry can’t do it, which makes Harry splash him and they go into a splash war. 

Eventually the two boys calm down and look up at the night sky, thousands of stars above them and they can see the London sky line across the lake, making the most beautiful sight, but not as beautiful as they are to one another. 

“I’m having a really good time tonight Harry.” Niall says, leaning into the taller boy. 

“Me too.” He smiles. “I’m glad you lost.” 

Harry bends down and presses his lips to Niall’s and pulls the boy into him. Niall’s hands get tangled into Harry’s hair as Harry’s hands explore Niall’s back. Niall deepens the kiss, craving more and more of Harry’s taste, cinnamon and the slight taste of beer. It’s an odd combination but Niall is already addicted. 

Harry moans into the kiss and his hips involuntarily thrust into Niall’s, causing Niall to smile into the kiss. “Not on the first date.” He whispers. 

“So you’re saying there will be a second?” Harry asks. 

“And many more after that.” Niall replies.

“That sounds lovely.” 

And with that the two boys kiss for another time tonight, but definitely not the last. 

Funny how a shattered knee amounted to being the best thing that has happened to these boys.


End file.
